


Demonstrations

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, unrelated to my other hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “I have something I need to get off my chest.”“Is it your shirt? Please say it’s your shirt.”“Uh, well, I mean, only if you want a demonstration.”





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> Somehow helping my friend come up with ideas for her werewolf au turned into her demanding I write this *shrug*  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ava’s nervous as she pulls Sara into her room. She’s had this planned for weeks, her parents are out of town and she’s finally ready to tell Sara who, or rather what, she is. But as Sara sits down on the bed, looking expectantly at Ava, she finds the words that she had practiced have all been mostly forgotten.

“You okay?” Sara asks, worry in her voice and frown on her face.

“I’m fine, mostly, I just, uh, there’s something I have to do.” Ava lets out a breath, forces herself to look at Sara. “I have something I need to get off my chest.”

“Is it your shirt? Please say it’s your shirt.”

“Uh, well, I mean, only if you want a demonstration.” Ava chews her lip.

“A demonstration?” Sara’s mouth hangs open, her mind wandering to exactly what Ava could be demonstrating with her shirt off.

Ava, figuring showing is probably easier than telling anyway, starts unbuttoning her shirt. Sara blinks and shakes her head as if this might be a dream. When Ava’s still standing there, hands on the last button, all Sara can do is stare.

“You sure you’re okay?” Sara asks, the worry from before is back in her voice but her eyes are intently on Ava as the shirt falls to the ground and Ava grabs the bottom of her tank top, slowly starting to pull it over her head. She stops when it’s high enough to reveal her abs.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay? You wanted a demonstration right?”

“What, uh, what kind of demonstration, exactly?” It’s not that Sara’s complaining, it’s just that she’s never seen Ava quite like this.

“It’s hard to explain,” Ava says with a sigh as she continues to pull the tank top up and over her head.

Sara becomes quiet as she becomes too busy starting at all the newly revealed skin as Ava’s torso is now bare save for her bra. Sara’s a little disappointed when Ava’s hands go to her jeans button instead of the clasp of her bra. She forgets the disappointment when Ava pulls down her pants and her legs are revealed.

After her pants come off Ava just stands there for a while, suddenly self conscious. Sara looks up to see a frown on Ava’s face.

“Still okay?” she asks softly, trying to force her eyes to stay on Ava’s face. Ava gives a little nod.

“Close your eyes?”

Sara does as she’s asked, not wanting to make Ava uncomfortable and thoroughly confused as to what’s going on. She hears Ava moving a little, imagines Ava ridding herself of her underwear, but then there’s a sound she can’t quite place and Sara frowns, eyes still closed. She feels something nuzzle against her leg and opens her eyes wide, staring down in shock at the creature currently rubbing its head against her leg. She thinks it looks an awful lot like a wolf but Ava having a wolf would be ridiculous. She tentatively puts a hand on its head and scratches its ear. She looks up, trying to find Ava, but finds an empty room save for her new furry friend.

“Hey, Aves, I didn’t know you had a dog,” she calls out, assuming Ava’s at least somewhat close to her room. She pulls her hand back suddenly as  _ something _ starts happening to the creature and within seconds the creature is no longer there, replaced by a very naked Ava crouching on the floor. Sara’s mouth falls open for the second time, though this time for an entirely different reason. Ava looks up at her, anxiety written all over her face.

“Sara?” she asks, her voice tentative.

“That is definitely not what I was expecting when you offered a demonstration. Guess I owe you one in return though,” Sara says as she jumps off the bed.

“What?”

Sara just shrugs as pulls her tee off, followed by her bra then pants and panties in one go. Ava tries very hard not to stare, not that she gets much time anyway as immediately after Sara’s socks are off she starts changing into a distinctive white wolf. It’s Ava’s turn to have her mouth hang open as Sara shifts back, looking at Ava with a shrug.

“You couldn’t have told me this before? I’ve been worrying about this for weeks and then you just shift and shrug like it’s nothing?”

“Ava, relax, breathe.” Sara puts a hand on her shoulder and Ava suddenly becomes aware of how very naked both of them are.

“Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“If this isn’t the kind of demonstration you were expecting, what did you mean when you said you hoped I’d take my shirt off?”

“Want me to demonstrate?” Sara asks with a smirk. 

Ava just nods as Sara’s hand moves from her shoulder to cup her face and Sara leans in to press a kiss against Ava’s lips. She starts to move back after a second but at about the same time Ava’s brain has processed what exactly had happened and Ava puts a hand on Sara’s neck, keeping her close as she kisses Sara harder.


End file.
